


M & M’s

by heavenseed



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Anal, Bisexuality, F/M, Gay!Daryl, M/M, Male/Male, Oral, PWP, Smut, Threesomes, Vaginal, bottom!daryl, crack!fic, gaysex, homosexualsex, mfmsex, top!paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenseed/pseuds/heavenseed
Summary: Paul asks if Daryl has ever had a threesome.





	M & M’s

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but unapologetic smut.

Paul Rovia stared up at the ceiling of his trailer, his lover tucked against his side in the tiny bed. His long fingers scratched lazily at Daryl’s scalp, eliciting sound that bordered on purring from deep in the hunter’s chest. Daryl nuzzled Paul, pressing his lips lazily against the soft skin where beard gave way to nape and earlobe. Large but deft fingers played through the thick hair on Paul’s stomach beneath his navel, Paul’s own hand absentmindedly grazing up and down the attached arm.

“Ever had a threesome?” Paul asked. He was genuinely curious, as sex with Daryl Dixon was not the amateurish rutting he had expected. 

“Thought we were done with this game?” Daryl’s voice was dark in his ear.

Paul moved his naked thigh against the semi hard cock resting gently against him, earning himself a hint of teeth on his earlobe. “I like learning things about you. It’s fucking hot, when you talk about sex.” Paul’s hand settled on Daryl’s larger one, as the hunter started reaching lower.

“Turns you on to think of me with someone else?” 

“Not- like not instead of me... but stuff you’ve done before and still think about.”

Paul felt more than heard Daryl’s chuckle. “My m&m’s?”

“You’re what?” Paul turned to look down at his smiling lover.

“You wanna know my masturbation memories.”

Paul blushed. “I guess so. Yeah.”

Daryl huffed and rolled over onto his back, Paul rolling to his side, effectively switching places.

“Alright. Yeah. I’ve you, know, had a threesome.” Daryl’s face and chest flushed deep red.

“Spill.” Paul grinned wide and snuggled closer.

“It wasn’t that long before the turn... before I met up with my brother. I was lit as fuck, can’t remember what I was on. I was drinking at this gay bar in Atlanta, went outside to smoke, and there was this girl, cryin. Just got dumped by her girlfriend.” Daryl sighed and looked down at Paul, who was rubbing circles over his chest, lazily thumbing a nipple every now and then.

“I shared my cigarette with her, got to talkin. She was hot, with all this curly red hair. Big brown eyes, like a doe. Her friend comes out lookin for her. And he’s fuckin hot too. He’s wearing lipstick and eyeliner, but he’s built.”

Paul hummed appreciatively, hips gently rocking against Daryl’s muscular thigh.

“They took me to his place, and we started drinking. Next thing I know, chick is kissing me, put my hands on her tits. She gets on my lap and takes her shirt off. She’s got the most beautiful tits... Just fuckin perfect. I couldn’t keep my mouth off em.”

Daryl’s eyes close, seeing the memory as Paul takes his nipple into his mouth.

“But then, then I open my eyes and the dude is kissing her. And he is a sight- lipstick smeared...” Daryl gasps as Paul’s hand ghosts over his erection. “We all just kinda stop and look at each other. And then he starts kissing me. This girl-Jessica, her name was, she’s takin off my shirt and unbuckling my belt. Pretty soon they got my dick out and are jerkin me off together.”

Paul leans over to kiss Daryl, cupping his testicles in his warm hand. Daryl shivers in his lover’s arms, turning slightly so their cocks bump against each other. He pulls Paul closer, taking a firm buttock in his large hand, helping increase the exquisite friction between them.

“Tell me more.” Paul murmurs into Daryl’s ear.

Letting out a groan, Daryl continues. “I don’t know how, but at some point I have this guy’s dick in my hand, and we’re both suckin this chick’s tits. She must have been fingerin herself, cuz she starts comin in my lap.”

Paul whimpers and starts to stroke both of them with tortuous strokes. 

“We finally get into the bed, and she gets my cock in her mouth. She’s takin all of it- deep throatin like a porn star; I look down and dude is eating her out. But he’s watching me.“ Daryl scrubs a hand over his face, trying to continue his story while Paul slides his hand down and turns it, teasing over his entrance.

“That’s hot... keep going.” Paul urges.

“Jess finally gets a condom on me, pushes those hot tits in my face and starts riding me, and I’m seeing stars. I’m about to come and all of a sudden she’s tighter. The dude, Matt, he’s pushin into her ass!” Daryl groans as Paul pushes a slick finger into him. He’s already stretched, but Paul knows exactly what he’s doing and Daryl’s body begins to tremble.

“Mmmhhmmm... I can feel his cock against mine and fuck if she didn’t squirt when she came.” Paul pushed a second finger into Daryl.

“We all kind of stop- none of us were expecting it. I let Matt finish me off, first time I ever came in a dude’s mouth and he came all over those tits.”

Daryl barely noticed Paul masturbating in earnest as his fingers picked up in pace and depth, reaching now for Daryl’s prostate. “Fucking-A Daryl! That is the kinkiest shit I’ve ever heard!”

“Want you inside me.” Daryl all but pulls Paul on top of him, a panting, groaning mess. Paul slowly but eagerly presses his aching cock into Daryl, stilling as he hits bottom. Daryl arches his back, cock red and leaking. With a few deep breaths, Daryl keeps talking as Paul starts moving. “Thing is, Jess is fucking insatiable. Those nipples. She can’t get enough of having them sucked. Matt fucks her again and I’m rubbing her clit, suckin those tits til she’s coming again. I think we all fucking, _oh fuck, Paul_... passed out... don’t-don’t stop!” 

Beneath Paul, Daryl is a growling live wire, while Paul enjoys slow, deep thrusts into Daryl’s body. Paul can see Daryl’s cock twitching, the thrusts to the man’s prostate sending erratic streams of semen onto his lover’s stomach. He leans over to kiss the man below him, and it’s too much for both of them, Paul swallowing Daryl’s cry as their bodies spark and snap with their shared orgasm. 

The men slowly come down from the high of their orgasm, Paul stretching out on top of his lover, covering him with his warmth like an overfed cat. 

“Your turn.” Daryl finally caught his breath. Paul looks up to see Daryl grinning down at him. 

“You want to hear one of mine?” 

Daryl smirked, “Hell yeah.” 


End file.
